Innocent Child
by Saku-chan06
Summary: Vous pensez qu'un père est toujours aimant, incapable de faire du mal à son fils? Regardez plutôt... /!\ Viol (Les paroles de la fin, c'est une partie de la traduction de la chanson "Daddy" de Korn.)


**« Tu es sûr que ça va ?**

**- Oui, tout va bien... »**

**Ce baiser repoussé paraissait comme un couteau dans le cœur de L. Light ne le repoussait jamais d'habitude !**

**« Mais tu m'a repoussé ! C'est le signe que quelque chose ne va pas, Light ! Dit le détective d'un ton acerbe,**

**- Mais je te dis que tout va bien, Ryuuzaki !**

**- Je suis sûr que tu mens ! »**

**Leur conversation partit rapidement en dispute. L était convaincu que son amant lui cachait quelque chose, et Light essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler la vérité.** **« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Tu m'avais promis de ne rien me cacher, Light. Rien me cacher. »** **L finit par remarquer les nombreux suçons sur le cou de l'adolescent.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!**

**- Ce... C'est rien ! Balbutia Light en tentant de les dissimuler, c'est pas important... »**

_FLASH-BACK_

**« Je suis rentré ! »**

** L'adolescent déposa son sac à l'entrée et laissa sa mère lui offrir un baiser sur la joue.** **Il monta dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et sommeilla légèrement. Soudain, un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le sortit de sa torpeur. Il vit son père dans l'encadrement de la porte.**

**« Oh, papa ! Lança Light avec un sourire aux lèvres, tu veux que je te prête un de mes livres ? »**

** Le regard de Soichiro Yagami effraya son fils. Il semblait sans émotions, vide de toute expression.**

**« Papa...? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda timidement Light. »** **Soudain, le père se jeta sur son fils, et le plaqua violemment sur le lit. L'adolescent ne comprit pas cette action, et fut confus.**

** C'était au moment où Soichiro lui ouvrit brutalement la chemise qu'il comprit ses intentions. Il tenta de se débattre, mais son père le retint sur le matelas, et en profita pour lui offrir de violents baisers brûlants et amers sur les lèvres.**

**« Pa... Papa, a-arr-arrête ! »**

** Soichiro ne l'écouta pas, et lui mordait sauvagement la peau blanche de son cou fragile. Light tentait de contenir ses cris de douleur. Le sang vint à flot au niveau des marques rouges.**

**« Arrête ! Ça fait mal ! Papa, ça suffit ! Aïe ! »**

** La voix faussement suave de son père l'effraya encore plus.**

**« Un cou si fragile, si pâle, si délicieux... »**

** Light paniqua et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Mais il abandonna bien vite quand Soichiro balada sa main sur le torse de son fils.**

**« Un corps magnifique... »**

** Encore cette fausse voix suave absolument pas rassurante ! Le père enfonça légèrement ses ongles dans la chair de Light, qui contenait tant bien que mal ses gémissements.**

**« Si pur, si blanc... »**

** Le fils eut les larmes aux yeux. Soichiro glissa sa main glacée sous le pantalon de l'adolescent, qui se cambra brusquement sous l'effet du frisson.**

**« N-non ! Arr-arrête ! Supplia Light, qui avait plus en plus de mal à dissimuler des gémissements,**

**- Je sais que tu aimes ça, petite salope... »**

** L'adolescent laissa ses larmes couler. Ces mots lui faisaient mal, tellement mal...**

** Ses vêtements volaient à travers la chambre. Light se retrouva nu face à son père.**

**« Regardez-moi cette belle chose... Murmura Soichiro en fixant l'entrejambe de son fils. »**

** L'adolescent trembla, s'imaginant les pires choses que son père lui ferait subir.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire...? »**

** Soichiro, pour toute réponse, saisit l'entrejambe de l'adolescent et y enfonça brutalement son index. Light se mordit le bras pour s'empêcher de crier. Des gouttes de sang coulaient le long de son bras avant de s'étaler sur le drap du lit.**

** « A l'aide... Se dit-il intérieurement, aidez-moi... »**

** Soudain, son père le plaqua sur le ventre, et se positionna sur lui. L'adolescent cria quand Soichiro lui mit des coups de reins brefs et violents.**

**« Ferme-la ! Dit sèchement le père en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son fils, cela doit rester entre toi et moi ! »**

** Light sentit un liquide couler de son postérieur. Il s'évanouit à cause de la douleur et de la fatigue...**

** Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il constata que son père n'était plus là.** **« Light, réveille-toi ! »**

** C'était sa mère. Quand il se leva, il remarqua des taches de sang et de semence sur son lit. Il les dissimula rapidement avec une couverture propre.**

**« J'arrive ! »**

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

** Le soir, quand il rentra chez lui, Sachiko l'attendit de pied ferme.**

**« Light ! Tu me dois des explications !**

**- Quelles explications, maman ? Demanda le fils, perplexe,**

**- J'ai trouvé des taches de sang et de sperme sur ton drap ! C'est normal ?!**

**- Je vais tout t'expliquer...**

**- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas ramener des étrangers dans cette maison ! »**

** Light monta dans sa chambre sans fournir d'autres arguments.**

** Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'elle nettoyait la chambre de son fils, Sachiko remarqua un papier sur le bureau. Elle le prit et lut :**  
_Petit enfant,_

_Ayant l'air si joli,_

_Sors et joue,_

_Je deviendrais ton père._

_Enfant innocent,_

_Ayant l'air si doux,_

_Violé sous mes yeux,_

_Et je mangerais sur ta chair._


End file.
